New Year's Eve With Jimmy B
by origamikungfu
Summary: The Titans are throwing a New Year's Eve party! WOOT WOOT! But what happens when Jimmy B. finds his way into the punch bowl and our lil bash turns into more of a smash...?
1. eating plywood

Author's Note: I wrote this because....I felt like it! (There we go!)This is not aone-shot, there will be more, but in very small doses. Of course my other TT fic, _Back to Past_ (I'M DESPARATE FOR REVIEWS! (DROOL RUNS FROM MOUTH) GO READ AND REVIEW IT, PLEASE!) will still come first. On with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, their superhero pals, their supervillan nemsises, or Jim Beam.

New Year's Eve With Jimmy B.  
eating plywood

It was New Years Eve, but of course that didn't mean that superheroes got the night off. No, on the contrary, at 4:43 p.m. the alarm sounded and, as usual, the Teen Titans were off. It had been an exhausting call: a three hour steak-out, attack, and battle. When the group had finally made it back to the Tower, there was just barely enough timefor preparations.

To bring in the New Year the Titans had decided to throw their first New Year's Eve party by inviting all of their friends. With any luck, there wouldn't be any crime in the city that night.

Starfire flew down to the basement to get the big glass punch bowl, while Robin reviewed the directions on the frozen punch containers, and Raven commanded floating decorations into place. Beast Boy and Cyborg went to the garage for folding tables.

The garage was a complete mess: crumpled sheets of newspaper covered in motor oil littered the floor along with several greasy, cardboard pizza boxes, and a few long plywood boards leaned against the wall in asagging pile. The two Titans looked out over this clutter hoping to see the two tabletops, but no such luck. They ventured into the junk, thehalf-robotic teen in the lead.

Stopping in front of the wall of lumber, they each followed the length of the boards almost to the ceiling with their eyes; even the taller of the two had to tilt his head back fairly far to see the top of the boards.

"Oh man," Cyborg complained, "I bet those stupid things are behind all this wood." He mumbled a little in irritation, then lifted one of the broads away and rested it on his shoulder horizontally.

Beast Boy had turned the other way and was scanning the back wall, when he thought that he saw the fake wood finish of one of tables peeking out from beneath some of the junk.

"Hey, Cy, I think I see 'em," he notified his friend.

"Really?" Cyborg asked, as began to turn around, the board still resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah, ri--" SMACK.

"Where did ya say, B?" Cyborg asked now facing the other direction, only to find his friend sprawled out on the concrete at his feet.

"Oh crud!" Cyborg exclaimed, as he dropped the lumber on the floor. "He's out like a light. I must've whacked himwith the board when I turned around," he concluded as he lifted the changeling up. "Hey, guys, I don't think BB's gonna be able to make it to the party!" Cyborg yelled up the stairs as he carried Beast Boy out of the garage to the second level.


	2. enter: jimmy b

Author's nOTE: You people rock!!!!!! (Even the killer dust bunny that lives under my bed thinks so!)

Ginny-Hates-Them: Thanks!  
Ebony Sorceress: Yay, I did pick the right genre!  
CreatorOfKitty: I hope that meant you like the fic....anyway, thanx 4 the review!!!  
(hugs for you all!)

Here's more!!!! (Go read and review _Back to Past _next,or the killer dust bunny's gonna eat my slippers!)

New Year's With Jimmy B.  
enter: jimmy b.

The guests began arriving at 8:00 and the Titans, minus one, ushered them in happily. The Tower got crowded quickly as more and more teen superheroes came. However, there were three exceptions: one really big guy, one really little guy, and one girl with large pink eyes and hair. The familiar trio filed into the Tower, and the little guy, who entered last, slammed the door shut angrily.

"I don't even why you wanted to come to this LOSER party anyway, Jinx!" the little guy shouted, enraged as he waved around the paper bag he was holding in one hand.

"Look, Gizmo, I told you we're not going to stay long! You and Mammoth can stay right here for all I care!" Jinx yelled furiously.

"FINE! If you wanna go act stupid and mingle with those snotsniffers, it's not my problem!" Gizmo glared after her as she walked down the hall and entered the party.

"C'mon," Gizmo grimaced disgustedly and motioned to Mammoth as he started down thehall, too.

"But you just said…" the giant started.

"SHUT UP AND JUST FOLLOW ME, YOU STUPID DIMWIT!" Gizmo shrieked and the two walked down the hall into the festivities.

Gizmo and Mammoth weren't sure if they had ever seen so many people they hated all in one place like this before. Still standing just barely inside the doorway, the two H.I.V.E. members were nearly knocked over by none other than the Boy Wonder, who came rushing out of the kitchen at that very moment, his arms filled with miscellaneous plastic cups.

"HEY!" Robin yelled angrily as soon as he looked at them, "You guy _weren't_ invited! GET OUT OF HERE OR I'LL TAKE YOU OUT MYSELF!" he threatened.

"Didn't realize this was a _loser only_ shindig," Gizmo grinned evilly.

"GET OUT!" Robin barked, his face turning several shades of red.

"Hey, no need to blow a gasket, hot head. Aren't ya gonna give us couple minutes to find Jinx?" Gizmo asked in an irritating sugar-coated voice.

"You have five minutes." Robin growled and then left them because he could hear people yelling for cups in the other room.

"Not invited, huh?!" Gizmo shrieked after him, but was unheard, "I wouldn't have come if you asked me, even if you paid me to! Let's go see what's cookin' in kitchen, Mammoth."

"But…" his large colleague hesitated again, but joined him anyway as they passed through the swinging door of the kitchen.

The kitchen was empty except for a stack of twelve pizza boxes and three large bowls of iced punch, some of it not fully thawed yet, sitting on the long counter.

"Well, well, what've we got here?" Gizmo asked crossing the floor to the punch with Mammoth in tow. Taking the ladle that was in the first bowl, he dunked it and took a taste of the red beverage.

"AW, I shoulda known those dweebs wouldn't have anything with alcohol in it!" he yelled spitting the drink out on the floor. "Mammoth, looks like we're gonna have to show these supergeeks what New Year's Eve is _really_ about." Gizmo said smiling evilly, as he shook the large paper bag that he was still holding.

Mammoth stared dumbly at him.

Frowning in annoyance Gizmo explained, "It's called spiking the punch, my friend."

evilevilevilevilevilevilevilevilevilevilevil

The two H.I.V.E. students discretely slipped out of the kitchen, wearing two nasty smiles. They quickly made their way through the throngs of partyers without much notice, and grabbed Jinx, who Mammoth was forced to carry out as she kicked and screamed complaints that she hadn't talked to a certain-host-that-she-had-come-to-see yet. The three had made it out with only seconds left. In fact, it was _almost_ like they weren't even there….


	3. the Christmas tree masquerade

AUTHOR'Snote: Yay! More reviews! You guys are WONDERFUL!!!!! (This time I was going togive you candy, except, try as I might, candy is just not one of those things that you can upload to the internet ): ....)

Mr. Evil: No offense taken (: ....No, I suppose I'm not very evil....but it sure is fun badly pretending to be, though! Thanks for the reviews!

RaeBBfolife: Yay! My slippers are safe, thanks to U!!!!!! (author laughs and points finger at looming shadow under bed...killer dust bunny: snarls...author: ahhhhh!!!!! runs from room flailing hands crazily in the air) Not onlywereyou nice enough to come visit me, you read andreviewed both of my TT fics!You are AWESOME!!!!THANK YOU!!!!!

Anyway, one more quick announcement: When you're done here...GO READ and REVIEW _BACK TO THE PAST_! Those of you who are already familiar with it should look for an update by Friday!!!! Yay....5...4...3...2...1...Chapter commencement!!!!

Disclaimer for ch. 2 and ch. 3: I do not own the Teen Titans, their super hero pals, super evil nemises, Jim Beam, or the awesome song "anyway" by dynamite hack! (woo! rock on!)

New Year's Eve With Jimmy B.  
the Christmas tree masquerade

SLAM!

The whole right side of his body stung. Upon opening his eyes to figure out what had happened, he was startled to find himself up close and personal with his bedroom floor. He although he was in straight jacket as rolled onto his back, bound by a crazy tangle of sheets.

_Hey, _Beast Boy thought as he looked up toward the ceiling, _I've never looked at my bed from **this **angle, before...._

The changeling sat up, still a captive of his sheets, and with some difficultly sprung upright, and flung himself clumsily onto his beat up mattress. He landed hard on it and found himself staring his alarm clock down. _Crud, 1:19 a.m. the party's probably over. I missed the whole thing 'cause stupid Cyborg had to go and slam me over the head with dumb piece of wood! _he thought as he wriggled out of his fabric cocoon. _I'm gonna have to get him tomorrow! And man, I didn't even have a chance to eat before! This calls for a late-night tofu snack!_

Still sulking about having missed midnight and the party, he stepped out into the hall and realized that he could hear music coming from somewhere in the Tower. _Probably Robin blastin' his stereo in his room, _Beast Boy thought to himself as he started down the hall, but the music only seemed to get louder as he got closer to the main room of the Tower and he began to think that he could hear people's voice. _Where's all this noise comin' from?_ he thought curiously, _Maybe there are still a few people left from the party...._

But soon he realized that were more than a few people left at the party. There were _A LOT_ of people left at the party. Now just outside the main room he could barely think over roar of voices and the ground-shaking waves of blaring rock. An eager smile spread across his face. _YES, THE PARTY'S STILL GOIN'!_

He jumped into room and immediately felt the tune of "anyway" pin his ear drum to the wall and fill chest overtaking his heartbeat. The room was dark and the air was hot and sticky against his skin, but the party was in full swing. There were guests everywhere; Beast Boy squinted a little and he could even see someone standing on one of the tables across the large room.

Joining the party, he leapt over the two short steps down into the room. He began to make his way through the sea of people. _Hey, was that Super Girl rave dancing with Kid Flash? And Hotspot with that burning lampshade on his head?_ Although he thought these things were a little strange, Beast Boy didn't dwell on them long. He was just glad that their friends were having a good time; some of them had always seemed a little _too _serious anyway….

He was still marveling at the flambéing lampshade over his shoulder, when Beast Boy slammed right into a wall of steel.

He heard the voice before he looked at its owner: "BEEEEE!!!! YER 'WAKE!!!!!" Cyborg yelled happily.

Rubbing his head from having hit it for the second time that night, Beast Boy started, "Yeah, I wouldn't have been out in the first place if it hadn't been for--" but was stopped midsentence as soon as he looked at his friend. The half-robotic teen was completely wrapped up in Christmas lights, all different colors and blinking at varying times.

"What are you doing? Pretending to be a Christmas tree?" Beast Boy teased.

"Isn't it hilarious?!" Cyborg burst into laughter, indicating the lights. "That little pointy-haired jerk plugged 'em into my battery when I wasn't lookin'! Isn't that great?!" he shouted histarically.

"_Robin_, did _that_? And you let _him_ get away with it?" Beast Boy asked shocked, and honestly, a little irritated. _If I'd tried that, I woulda gotten my arm twisted off!_

"Yeah," Cyborg answered, now seeming extremely distracted, as Bumblebee came running-half flitting-half-tripping over her own feet up to them.

"CY! BB!" she yelled, seeming a little strangely over elated, just as Cyborg had. "YOU GUYS'VE GOTTA COME SEE THIS! SLINGSHOT AND BLUE VIPER ARE HAVIN' ANOTHER CONTEST, ONLY THIS TIME THEIR TRYIN' IT WITH OLIVES!" she shouted eagerly, hiccupping about half of the words.

"ALRIGHT!" Cyborg yelled excitedly with an accompanying arm pump. Grabbing Bee by the wrist, she and Cyborg disappeared at a gallop down the crowded hall, without so much as a "bye".

Beast Boy stood staring for a moment, dumb-stricken. _'This time with olives?' What the…? And why isn't Robin dead? If I had done that…THERE'S JUST NO JUSTICE!!!_


	4. fun with olives

Hey, I'm back AH HAH HAH, AH HAH HAH! (Ahem.)  
Anyways, it is most unfortunately notNew Year's anymore (y'know,just in case you haven't noticed...), however, butfor those of you who are sufferingfrom New-Year's-celebration-withdrawl, here's the next chapter of this...

(Disclaimer: some's mine (Slingshot and Blueviper andthisidea), some's not (Beast Boy and Speedy))

chappychappychappychappychappychappychappy

New Year's Eve with Jimmy B.  
fun with olives

Curious to see what all the excitement was about, Beast Boy elbowed his way down the narrow and heavily populated hall. Upon breaking out into the spacious foyer he was relieved by the cooler air that met his skin, but immediately smelled the salty and overwhelming odor of olives.

A large group of guests had formed a loud, cheering circle in the middle of the room, but Beast Boy couldn't tell what it was they had congregated around. Attempting to join the crowd, Beast Boy managed to squeeze his way in between two taller boys. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the scene: in the center of the circle Slingshot and Blue Viper were facing one another on a soggy field of red carpet covered entirely with mashed green olives. Each was set in a partial crouch: Slingshot highly off-balance and Viper tipping clumsily side-to-side. Suddenly from somewhere outside the circle, Speedy appeared with a bowl of black olives in one hand and, in the other, a red plastic cup with the bottom cut out.

First wetting his lips with a drink of punch one of the viewers had offered him, the archer lifted the bottomless plastic cup to his mouth and began to yell into as if it were a megaphone:

"OK! SO FAR YOU'VE SEEN ROUND ONE WITH _GREEN_ OLIVES!" he barked like a ringmaster over the roar of the crowd. "NOW FOR ROUND TWO, BUT THIS TIME WITH _BLACK_ OLIVES!"

The crowd let out an uproarious cheer followed by a single "Why _black_ olives?" from the back.

Ringmaster Speedy's brow furrowed at this. "'CAUSE THAT'S ALL THEY HAD, ALRIGHT!" he shouted, his voice sharp with irritation. "OK," he said into the cup again as he addressed the crowd and set the bowl between the two competitors. "Y'ALL KNOW THE RULES," Speedy now shouted with a little difficulty as he lazily leaned on both Slingshot and Viper for balance, nearly causing all three them to topple over. _Wow, he must be **really** tired, _Beast Boy thought to himself as he watched Pushing himself off their shoulders to regain his former upright position, the announcer signaled a hearty "GO!" and fell backwards into the crowed as the match began.

Viper and Slingshot lunged for the bowl simultaneously, but before either could reach the object, they smacked heads, bouncing off in opposite directions. The crowd on Viper's side of the room cheered wildly as their man managed to keep his footing and head back for the olives, while the spectators for Slingshot yelled encouragements and threw their collapsed player back onto to his feet.

Viper made it back to bowl first, grabbed a fist full of olives, and began shoving them vigorously into his mouth. Slingshot did the same, causing olive juice and little pieces of olive to dribble down his chin. Stray olives were flying through the air dropping to the soaked carpet, where they were easily ground up by the players' shoes as they tried to push and shove one another out of the ring, at same time as continuing to stuff their cheeks.

_What the…?_ Beast Boy was thinking with some panic as he witnessed the bizarre game and what would obviously be permanent damage to the carpet. _Robin is gonna be so pissed._ And with that thought, Beast Boy immediately decided that he did not want be around their team leader found out, and so shoved his way out the crowd and started to make the journey back down the clogged hall connecting to the other room. But as he did, Beast Boy could not help but notice a tickle in the back of his brain, telling him that maybe things were not quite as should be. The shape-shifter paused for moment to try to interpret this strange feeling, but never having spent much time on getting in touch with his inner-self (that was "Raven stuff," anyway), he came out with: _Neah, everything's fine. _And with a satisfied smile on his face, the green Titan continued lacing his way through the tightly packed area.


End file.
